<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redefining Strength by raeganrolland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918412">Redefining Strength</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeganrolland/pseuds/raeganrolland'>raeganrolland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Publicity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeganrolland/pseuds/raeganrolland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it is accidentally revealed that Bucky Barnes is an omega, unsurprisingly, some of the population doesn’t like the idea of an omega defending their country from the most dangerous threats. Bucky has his own response. So does Steve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redefining Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were three, almost, back to back missions that called for the attention of the Avengers. And, of course, in the throes of utter chaos, Bucky had missed a few days of taking his suppressants. Now, usually missing a few pills wouldn’t throw him into heat — but with Bucky being truly exhausted, sleep deprived, and starving during the course of their ongoing battle with more HYDRA agents… it did.</p><p>There were over a dozen hostages being held in an office building. Bucky had taken out the four HYDRA agents holding them there and he waited with them before transportation could be set up to get all of the hostages out of the battle zone. </p><p>Bucky knew he wasn’t feeling well. But taking down an organization set on world domination trumped having a little stomach ache. It wasn’t before waiting for the other Avengers to come help him get the hostages to safety did it really hit him just how awful he felt. </p><p>He had fallen to his knees when a particularly strong dizzy spell hit him and two beta men got up to help him. They had both leaned down to put a hand on his back asking if he was alright before they both gasped and took a step back. </p><p>“Sergeant Barnes, are you... in heat?” One of them had asked. Bucky was getting hotter and dizzier as the minutes wore on.</p><p>“He needs help… We need to call his team!” A beta woman called from her spot beside Bucky.</p><p>One of the beta men had taken out his com and spoke into it, “Hi, um… My name is Jonathan I’m one of the hostages Sergeant Barnes saved… We need help. We think he is in heat.”</p><p>The entire team had responded in a simultaneous ‘what’ before the sensible voice of Steve Rogers came over the com saying “Okay, we’re on our way.”</p><p>Bucky had been pushing every person that tried to come near him away mumbling, “No… No… Not, Alpha. Not Alpha.”</p><p>As the minutes wore on everyone had begun to get restless. And opinions were shared. </p><p>“I can’t believe the Avengers let an omega on the team. They’re a liability. Everyone knows that.”</p><p>“The fucking Winter Soldier is an omega. And whoever said omegas were weak…”</p><p>“We were saved by an omega. Talk about a blow to my masculinity.”</p><p>Steve had arrived no more than ten minutes after he told the hostages he was on his way. The moment he was through the office doors, he was beside Bucky who was trying to get a hold of him.</p><p>The was Bucky clinged to him and the way Steve whispered comforting words into his ear left no questions in anyone’s mind. Captain America and Winter Soldier are mated.</p><p>That's when the news spread throughout the world. Websites, newspapers, tabloids, magazines all shared the same front page. “Bucky Barnes… An Omega?”</p><p>There were statements from some of the hostages confirming that Bucky is in fact an omega and went into heat. Reactions from the public were almost immediate. Conservative politicians bashed the Avengers and every single omega. The stereotypical knotheads showed their faces as well by saying that an omega’s place is in the kitchen, not fighting a war beside Captain America. </p><p>“James, all of this will blow over eventually. Another celebrity will get a DUI and people will forget about it.” Natasha consoled him.</p><p>“Yeah Buck… You being an omega won’t change anything. They all know you’re still just Bucky.” He told his mate, who was seeking comfort in his arms. Bucky looked up at him with sad eyes, “You don’t get it, do you? I was finally starting to earn back the world’s trust. And now they discover I’m an omega and suddenly I’m scum.” He spat the last word and it made Steve’s heart clench.</p><p>Steve kissed his mate’s forehead and Bucky burrowed further into Steve’s body, “You’re not scum. People know that. You save people. You help people. If the world thinks less of your actions because of your biology, they are scum. Not you.” </p><p>Clint came around the corner of the couch with a glass of water for Bucky, “Maybe this is a chance to really change the world’s mind about omegas.” </p><p>Bucky lifted his head out of Steve’s chest, “What do you mean?” Clint offered him the water, which Bucky took gratefully before adding, “Give them a reason to change their minds. Give hope to the other omegas who don’t believe they are good enough. And give a kick ass speech that will blow those asshole reporters right out of the water.” </p><p>Just as Bucky was about to respond, Pepper cuts in with her own response, “I think that is a wonderful idea. The majority of the public is not happy right now. There are a ton of people who are very happy with the recently revealed information… But a lot of Republican politicians are using you to continue their ridiculous campaigns of ‘Omegas belong barefoot and pregnant’. So, yes. I think a speech, or a public appearance at the very least, will do us all some good.”</p><p>Steve looked at his mate expectantly, a gentle hand running through Bucky’s hair, “What do you think, Buck?”</p><p>“I think it's a great idea. People need to know that omegas can do anything an alpha can do.” Bucky said, smiling brightly at his alpha. </p><p>Pepper smiled at the mated pair, “Steve… They are undoubtedly going to ask you a few questions pertaining to Bucky and his place on the Avengers team, so make sure to have a few answers ready.” </p><p>Three days later a press conference was set up outside the Avengers tower. </p><p>Bucky was nervously pacing back and forth in the lobby of the tower, waiting to meet the crowd outside. “You okay, Buck?” Steve asked, a gentle and reaching out for Bucky who smiled at his mate; taking a hold of the offered hand. “Yeah… I’m okay.” </p><p>Just then, Pepper came around the corner. “Alright, boys. Ready?” </p><p>She led the mated pair outside. Cameras went off at the same time and questions were being yelled at the two men before Pepper could get a word out. She patiently stood at the podium, waiting for their voices to quiet down. </p><p>“In light of the recent events, Sergeant Barnes has offered to make a public appearance. Questions will be held at the end of the conference.” And she opened the floor to Bucky who stepped up to the podium with twitching hands. </p><p>He exhaled a shaky breath before beginning. “So, before any of you ask. Yes, I am an omega. Have been since 1918. I would like to start by saying that my biology does not hinder me from being a useful Avengers team member. In response to the accusations that I am unfit to fight beside Captain America and his team because I am an omega; you are mistaken. Omegas are strong.” </p><p>He paused and smiled at his mate, “So yes. I am an omega. And you can try to convince the public I shouldn’t fight alongside my mate, but I am here to tell you you’re wrong. You can spread your backwater theories that omegas are only on this earth to give birth, but we have proven time and time again that we belong. That our biology doesn’t define us or define what we deserve. So please. Twist my words to support your ideas that I agree with the ideologies that omegas are supposed to be kept at home barefoot and pregnant. But know this. I will never stop fighting. Whether it be against aliens or your sexist ideals, I will never stop fighting for what is right.” The crowd was quiet. </p><p>Bucky smiled, “Questions?” </p><p>The reporters immediately shouted out their questions.</p><p>“Bucky! Now that it has been revealed you are an omega, will there be any chance for some mini Avengers?” </p><p>Bucky’s heart fluttered at the question and he looked at his blushing mate, “I really, really hope so… Tell HYDRA to cool it with their plans of world domination and we’ll see…”</p><p>“Captain Rogers! How does it feel to have an omega almost outrank you?” </p><p>Steve put an arm around his omega and leaned into the mic, “Omega’s are strong. And despite what you all may think, I would love to someday have an omega outrank me. Their gender in no way should stop them from becoming the best they can be.” He smiles and kisses his mate’s cheek before stepping back. </p><p>“Steve is it hard to let your omega go into battle?” </p><p>He steps forward again, “Of course it is hard… Not because I think he can’t complete his tasks, he is more than skilled… But because watching the love of your life and your partner go into any dangerous situation worries you.” </p><p>The press conference was now over and Steve and Bucky were wrapped up in each other in the avengers common room.</p><p>Bucky was currently laying on Steve’s chest, his hair being played with by his mate.</p><p>“Buck?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Were you serious? About wanting to have some mini super soldiers?”</p><p>Bucky sat up and looked his mate in the eye, “Of course I was serious… I’ve wanted to start a family with you the moment I knew you were meant to be my alpha.” </p><p>Steve smiled, “And when would you want to, you know… Start trying?” </p><p>“Steven Rogers, are you propositioning me?” Steve’s eyes were lust blown at the mere thought. “Maybe. And what would your response be?”</p><p>“You know we have more of a chance of getting pregnant during heat week.” </p><p>Steve pulled his already slick mate into his lap, “No harm in trying”. Bucky rocked against Steve, “Damn right.” He mumbled into his mate’s lips.</p><p>Maybe they really will have some mini super soldiers on their hands pretty soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>